Amigos: Tuyos, míos, nuestros?
by Olagibel1
Summary: Para Bella y Edward sus amigos son lo mas importante. En el instituto, la época más difícil de superar de cualquier adolescente, sus amigos serán su apoyo y aveces, su dolor de cabeza. Primer Fic! Reviews! M por futuros lemmons


**Amigos: tuyos, míos, nuestros?**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares y demás de esta historia pertenecen a S. Meyer. Yo solo los uso como hobbie, no saco dinero de ello**

**1. Prologo**

-Bella, deberías de dejar de ser tan pesimista, te estás pasando de deprimente últimamente –dijo Jessica en tono monótono; una chica de pelo rubio que no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, en busca de algún acontecimiento interesante.

-Joder, ya lo sé, ¿pero qué quieres que le haga? Este es ya el tercer puñetero año que tengo que aguantar a todas las parejitas de este instituto besuquearse por las esquinas. ¿No tienen ninguna compasión por los que pasan hambre o qué? – Rezongó Bella en tono lastimero.

Las dos chicas se encontraban en la cafetería del instituto, rodeadas por decenas de alumnos que no esperaban otra cosa que acabar rápido con las clases para acudir a la noche a la fiesta semanal de los Cullen. Estas fiestas eran legendarias, por la cantidad de alcohol que se ingería y la cantidad aún mayor de parejas estables y esporádicas que se unían o deshacían cada viernes.

Bella Swan, una adolescente de 17 años, estudiante de último curso del instituto Forks, no sobresalía entre la multitud como lo haría una animadora, o una freak o cualquier otro tipo de chica estereotipada. Era una simple chica, quizá un poco listilla por las largas hora de lectura pasadas en su jardín y en el fondo, muy, muy romántica. Sin embargo, experiencias anteriores le habían hecho renegar de esperar algo más de las personas a su alrededor. Se había convertido en una persona algo pesimista, malhumorada y algo cabrona.

-Si, Bella, todo el mundo está en tu contra – Le siguió la corriente Jessica.

-Me da igual, hoy me cogeré una gran borrachera y me follaré al primero que me interese.

-¿Y no crees que primero deberías averiguar si al chico también le interesas? – fue el cruel comentario de su interlocutora.

-Que te jodan, Jessica.

-Ah, no, yo solo lo digo para que no te pase lo de hace cinco semanas con Tyler,¿ te acuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba. Bella llevaba un tiempo medio enamoriscada con el guapo chico de pelo y ojos oscuros, jugador reserva del equipo de fútbol de la escuela. Habían hablado en varias ocasiones en clase de Lengua, sobre un trabajo que les había mandado hacer como grupo sobre las diferencias fonéticas entre las diferentes zonas estadounidenses. Al haber vivido Bella durante un tiempo en Phoenix y después haber ido a vivir con su padre al comienzo del primer curso del instituto, Bella poseía un ligero acento; éste comparado con la forma de hablar de sus demás compañeros, que no habían vivido en ningún otro lugar, sobresalía de forma notable. Gracias a Dios, ya se había atenuado y la gente ya le había dejado de prestar atención.

Aún a pesar de que el tema no era nada interesante, sirvió para que Bella se quedará prendada del que parecía un muy inteligente y amable chico. Después de esa clase, Bella estaba constantemente a la espera de enterarse sobre algo que dijera o hiciera Tyler. Llego a tal punto la obsesión que tomaba rutas a la hora de cambiar de clase que sabía que le llevarían hacia Tyler.

El siguiente viernes a la Gran Conversación (así era como la llamaba ella en su cabeza) llegó a la fiesta de los Cullen vestida y maquillada con esmero pues quería mover ficha con Tyler. Se tomó unos cuantos chupitos de Vodka con Lima (sus favoritos) para tomar valor en compañía de Angela, otra amiga, y fue en busca de Tyler.

Le encontró hablando con Edward Cullen, el anfitrión de la fiesta y portero y capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela. Bella siempre había pensado que éste se movía en una liga diferente al de todos los mortales, dado que era el típico chico que aparecería en la portada de la revista GQ. De pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes, con cuerpo escultural y sonrisa deslumbrante, era el protagonista de los sueños húmedos de la mayoría de las chicas del instituto.

Bella le toco el hombro a Tyler, preparada para conseguir un baile con él. Tyler se giro y le hizo un gesto de reconocimiento, y Bella abrió la boca para pedirle ir a bailar. Sin embargo, antes de que consiguiera emitir una sílaba, fue interrumpida por el chico Cullen.

-Hombre, si está aquí la soplona Swan. ¿Qué, esperando pillarme otra vez para contárselo a tu papi? –fue el comentario insidioso del chico.

Lo que ocurría es que un año atrás, Edward fue detenido por escándalo público cuando él y sus dos amigos Jasper y Emmet fueron pillados haciendo una competición de calvos desde el autobús escolar. Daba la casualidad que la competición se estaba haciendo enfrente del único restaurante de la ciudad, que Bella se encontraba dentro con su padre y que a la única que vieron los tres chicos fue a Bella. Lo único de lo que se quisieron dar cuenta es que Bella les había visto y justo al día siguiente les llegaba a casa una denuncia que hizo que sus padres les castigaran durante largas semanas sin salir. Supusieron que Bella les había delatado y desde entonces no hacían otra cosa que molestar a la chica.

-Tu tranquilo, que no me interesa ningún chanchullo que estés montando – fue la rápida contestación de la morena.

-Si claro, como que me lo creo, seguro que lo único que haces es pensar en mi bonito culo cuando te vas a la cama. ¿Quieres que te enseñe la parte delantera, pervertida?

-No, gracias, venía a hablar con Tyler, no con un niñato como tú.

-Uhhh, que miedo. Tyler, ¿no tendrás nada que ver con esta cría verdad? – le pregunto Edward a Tyler, quien se había quedado asustado con el intercambio de insultos entre los dos chicos.

-Eh…n..no! – Tartamudeó Tyler-. En realidad, solo la conozco de clase. Bueno Edward, me voy, que he quedado con Lauren –Diciendo eso se escabulló entre la gente.

Bella se quedo aturdida pensando: _Menudo__cobarde,__mira__que__escaquearse__así__… __espera,__tiene__novia!_

-¿Tyler tiene novia? – musitó por lo bajo Bella, sin darse cuenta que había hablado delante de Edward, quien le miraba divertido.

-Pues si, se llama Lauren Mallory y llevan juntos 6 meses. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta o qué? – le pregunto Edward con una mueca divertida en la cara y un tonito maléfico-. No se tu, pero yo no guardaría esperanzas en tu lugar. La tía con la que sale es una animadora que está más buena que el pan – Edward se llevo sus manos al pecho para simular unas grandes tetas que supuestamente tenía la tal Lauren.

-No que va… – contestó la chica, pero por como perdía fuerza el tono de su voz a medida que hablaba, quedo patente que mentía.

Desde esa noche, Edward Cullen aprovechaba cualquier momento para molestar a Bella sobre Tyler cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos. Gracias a Dios, su encaprichamiento solo había sido eso, un encaprichamiento, y ya lo había olvidado.

-Si me acuerdo Jessica, pero gracias por volvérmelo a traer a la mente.

-De nada, chica. Lo único que te digo es que deberías de dejar de enamorarte de cada chico que te hace un poco de caso, es un poco penoso y te hace ver muy patética – dijo la chica mientras se enrulaba un mechón de su pelo y miraba hacía la mesa de los jugadores de fútbol con mirada lujuriosa.

Bella se quedó tiesa en su asiento, pensando que no había oído bien a la chica; no podía ser que fuera tan mala persona. Ahora que lo pensaba no entendía que es lo que hacía siendo amiga de una persona que la trataba así la mayor parte del tiempo. Ah! Si. Que cuando de niña venía a visitar a su padre en las vacaciones de verano era la única amiga que tenía en el pueblo. Bueno, pues en ese momento decidió pasar de ella, ya que tan poco le importaba.

Se levantó de la mesa para vaciar la bandeja con el contenido medio lleno y el único pensamiento que reinaba en su mente era el siguiente:

_Que ganas tengo de que llegue Rosalie_

**Hola gente! **

**Este es mi primera historia, así que me gustaría, si puede ser que me digáis si os gusta, si os deja de gustar o si lo odiáis mediante el envío de un REVIEW, que no cuesta nada y me haréis muy feliz.**

**Gracias!**


End file.
